Parentage: ‘HOG1701’ is a seedling selection resulting from the controlled pollination of an emasculated Phlox paniculata ‘Crissy’ plant (not patented in the United States; Netherlands PBR grant number 33669), the seed parent, with Phlox paniculata ‘Danielle’ (not patented), the pollen parent, at a commercial nursery in Roelofarendsveen, Netherlands, in June of 2011. Seed from said cross was harvested, then germinated, and the resulting seedlings were grown to a mature size in order to evaluate for desirable commercial characteristics. In approximately July of 2012, the inventor selected the new Phlox cultivar due to its slower rate of growth and bright white flower. This new and distinctive cultivar was given the name ‘HOG1701’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘HOG1701’ was first accomplished in August of 2012 by rooting softwood stem cuttings at a commercial greenhouse in Roelofarendsveen, Netherlands. Eight successive generations have shown that the unique features of the instant cultivar are stable and reproduce true to type.